In recent years, the practical configuration of cloud computing has widely been used in place of a former information system to be on-premises software. According to the cloud computing, an external resource such as a server farm connected to internet can be practically used on demand.
Referring to many configurations of the cloud computing, access is gained from a client terminal to a server through internet and a service offered from the server is received by the client terminal. In contrast, there is also a configuration in which terminals are connected to each other to perform a communication through internet. According to the latter configuration, data stored in a certain terminal can be processed in response to a request given from another terminal. For example, the server can acquire data from an internal terminal and process the data in response to a request given from an external terminal to the server, and provide a result of the data processing to an external terminal to be a request source.
There is also known a system of this type which can shorten a response time required for giving a request and then obtaining a result of a data processing (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-91314). Referring to the data processing system described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-91314, in place of the fact that original data required for executing a data processing responding to a request is transmitted from another terminal to a server when the server receives a request related to a data processing from a terminal, the request is transmitted to another terminal to execute the data processing so that the server receives a result of the data processing executed at the another terminal and provides the result to a terminal of a request source. Consequently, a data volume to be transmitted from another terminal to the server can be reduced to shorten a time required for the data transmission.
As an example of the configuration for connecting terminals to perform a communication, furthermore, there is known a communicating system which is intended for enabling implement communication from internet to a network device in a local system beyond fire wall or a communication between network devices in different local systems beyond fire wall and normally enabling identification of each connection even if there is a plurality of connections between respective network apparatuses and relay servers (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-300220).
Referring to the communicating system described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-300220, when a first terminal in a certain local system logs in to a relay server, a unique connection identifier is given and returned to a first connection at that time. When a second terminal in another local system logs in to a relay server, similarly, a unique connection identifier is given to a second connection at that time and is returned. A communication between the first terminal and the second terminal is implemented by relaying a communication using a first connection to which a connection identifier between the relay server and the first terminal is given and a communication using a second connection to which a connection identifier between the relay server and the second terminal is given respectively in the relay server.